This is MY Pizzeria
by EtherealNinja
Summary: Mike Schmidt thought that he had a good chance of surviving a week at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and keep the animatronics in their place. But as the robots became more and more restless as the week went on, Freddy finally decides to show Mike who's really in charge... Contains Rape/Non-Con.


Mike's heart raced as he tried to keep his composure and make it through his 6 hour shift. Quite tall and more athletic than the average teenager, the brunette wasn't used to the helpless and desperate sensation he felt every night at around 5am at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He was soft spoken and humble despite his good looks, and although he didn't really want to keep working here, he didn't feel like complaining and causing problems with his boss. He did need the money.

It was currently 5:30, and he was at 2% power. _Yeah, I'm fucking screwed._ His watchful blue eyes darted behind his dark bangs as he checked every security camera and door with expert speed. Flashing the light in the hallway, he saw the familiar smiling face of the Freddy animatronic, gazing at him with pure fascination and…. _desire._ His hand darted to shut the door; it was muscle memory at this point. He shifted in his seat a bit, rolling up the sleeves of his uniform. _It's hotter in here than normal…_

Flashing the hallway light every so often, Mike was dismayed to find that the enormous teddy bear had no intention of leaving. Eventually, the power went out. The familiar sound of the generators shutting down made an eerie aura spread throughout the small office. The only source of light was the glowing red EXIT sign. In the darkness, Mike pulled his white gloves on tighter and grabbed onto his chair tightly with one hand, moving his other silently under his desk where he taped a kitchen knife. He was pretty strong, but he didn't know what to expect from the robotic creature.

The childish music box tune played from the hallway, as the door slowly opened up, eliminating the protection Mike tried so hard to preserve and exposing him completely to the dark dangers of the pizzeria. He gulped, beats of sweat forming on his forehead. Gripping his chair and knife for dear life, he listened to the cheerful yet unsettling music, eyes fixated on the overjoyed, flickering face of the 8 foot tall animatronic. His eyes darted to the clock. 5:45am. Yeah, this was not going to end well for him. When he looked back at the door, Freddy was gone. Mike gulped and breathed heavily, glancing from door to door. He was dead silent. _Did he leave…?_ Mike stayed quiet, relying almost entirely on his ears to pick up anything from the pizzeria. He drew his knife up slowly into a defensive stance, remembering the disturbing message of the manager. " _No new system is without its…kinks."_ Pushing with his feet, Mike slowly rolled his chair back to give himself some more space.

Suddenly, with a creepy, high pitched scream, Freddy jumped out at Mike from behind his desk, tackling him and his chair to the ground.

"Fuck!" Mike shouted, trying to hold the bear off of him and get the knife between them somehow. He tried to gather some momentum to fling the robot to the side by kicking his chair out from behind him, but the bear was extremely heavy, with an iron grip. Literally. Freddy managed to pin Mike's arms down above his head, holding the boy's thrashing hips and body down with his own furry leg. The bear took the knife and laughed…or at least it sounded faintly like a laugh. More like a deep, broken electronic sound mixed with the churning of gears. With his free paw, Freddy slowly trailed the cold blade down Mike's pale cheek, sliding it across his jawline. Mike immediately stopped struggling, and whimpered softly as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up and away from the blade. It travelled down his neck, resting on his throat. _I guess this is it then…goddammit…_

But the knife stopped there. Mike's whole chest was rising as he panted. _What's he waiting for?_ He opened his eyes slightly to peer down at the bear that was currently crushing his body under it's weight. It was looking down at Mike with a huge smile, entranced by the small reactions of the young security guard. Suddenly, Freddy lifted the knife off of Mike's neck and slashed downwards, making Mike shut his eyes and cry out as his uniform was sliced. No blood was drawn, but Mike's pale chest and abs were now fully exposed in the red glow of the the Exit sign. Thinking that perhaps the bear didn't want to kill him, Mike tried to muster up some words between labored breaths.

"P-please….hah….please don't….." Mike's abs tightened as the robot dragged the cold knife up and down his lean, slightly sweaty body. Mike's eyes followed the glowing blade in fear, his knees jerking up every time Freddy pushed into his skin slightly. The bear was practically _drinking up_ Mike's reactions. Soon, Mike was a complete mess, tears welling in his eyes as he begged quietly; whimpering and gasping at the smallest movements of the knife. The smiling animatronic was overjoyed as he chuckled lowly. What a fun little toy he found.

Suddenly, Freddy slammed the knife down into the wooden floor beside Mike's head. "Shit!" The guard exclaimed as Freddy suddenly stood up, grabbing Mike's necktie and collar with one hand, picking up the teen and throwing him on his own desk. The papers, fan, telephone and water bottle all scattered across the room. Though he managed to hold his head up from smashing against the table, the impact of the desk on his back nearly knocked the air out of Mike's lungs as he gave a sharp cry. "Aah! What're you—"

Freddy grabbed Mike's necktie, pulling his face an inch away from his own furry mask. He was able to keep Mike from struggling by leaning against the desk, pinning Mike's legs that were draped over the side between his weight and the wood. Gripping the tie with one paw and pushing Mike back down against the desk, the tie slipped off and in one swift motion, Freddy flipped Mike over onto his stomach and used it to tie his hands up behind his back.

"What the fuck! Stop! What are you doing goddammit?!" Mike was angered by the new predicament he was in, even more scared at how helpless he was. Freddy just kept chuckling and Mike thought he could make out a rusty "Shhhhhh" from the depths of its robotic mouth. "Fuck.…" Mike cried out quietly in desperation.

Then, what happened next is what scared Mike the most. The robot leaned down slowly beside his ear, and in a low, mechanic voice, said 5 words that Mike could just barely decipher. Mike's whole body tensed up as he felt the bear's furry body pressed up against his back, his huge face a centimeter from his ear. Mike swallowed, trying to control his breath…..

 **"** **Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."**


End file.
